


Throw It Away

by Sivullinen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, post-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You throw it all away, because you want to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_ficathon/profile)[**hp_ficathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_ficathon/) prompt "Heirloom".

You throw away the golden dishes, just like you want to forget all the family dinners at which they were used. Those which you liked, because you still loved your family and didn’t understand how twisted they were. Those which you wanted to skip because they were so boring. Those which you hated, which made you and your parents scream, yell and toss those expensive dishes around, while Regulus stared wide-eyed at you all.

You throw away all medals and other honorary tokens, because your family didn’t deserve them, there’s no way they could have, because they were all Dark Wizards, rotten to the core.

You throw away old pictures, because you want to forget people in them, the situations they were taken at. Regulus, who was an idiot and who you failed to protect, even though you were his big brother. Mother, who hugged you and caned you, who didn’t accept you as you were, didn’t accept your opinions or choices. Father, who only seemed to pay attention to you when you screwed up or otherwise disappointed him. Aunts and uncles, who were old and young, noisy and quiet, pretty and ugly, nice and unpleasant, but who all stood united when family’s good was in question. Cousins, who played cruel games and were proud of their family, showing that the future generation would be no better. Parties, where people drank too much and started yelling at each other. Dinners, where people boasted about abusing Muggles or buying Ministry officials. The farewell party, which was held for you on the last night before Hogwarts, which was probably the last time your family looked lovingly at you.

Now you want to forget your family, so you throw everything away.

If only it helped.


End file.
